


Bad Becomes Worse

by Barbayat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Hostage Situation, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken hostage by the Gestapo to blackmail her brother into revealing members of the French Underground, Adrienne LeClerc ends up in the hands of Johann Schmidt. He is even less amused about her escape attempts and decides to teach her lesson. A lesson that triggers some dark desires. Starts out pre-movie / not beta-read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ground Rules

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry, haven't found a beta-reader but I hope I found the worst transgressions against grammar and spelling mistakes. As soon as I find a beta I will overhaul it.

“I warned you not to try anything stupid.”

  
Johann Schmidt looked at the young woman his men had lead back to the base. Adrienne LeClerc stared back at him. Despite her muddied appearance, the two Hydra soldier's dragging her along she had lost nothing of her defiant stance. He could tell that she was afraid of him – just not afraid enough.

  
Finally, she had provided him with the right circumstances that allowed him to show her why she was unwise to defy him. As his plans were progressing steadily yet slowly, he might as well use the waiting time to teach the French woman some manners. Showing her a smile that sent shivers down her spine, he addressed his men.

  
“Bringt Fräulein LeClerc in Verhörraum Drei.”

  
\-----------------------------------

  
Adrienne had known that she had risked a lot by making another escape attempt. The commandant of this new base was worse than the bastards from the Gestapo she had dealt with so far. The moment she had heard Hauptmann Seidelmeier talk her transfer to a “Geheimbasis” she felt the certainty of her demise coming closer. Her German was not very good but the word for secret base was something she had learned since the Nazis invaded France.

  
With her knowing about this place, even though they blindfolded her on the way, it seemed only logical to conclude that eventually she would be shot. They would keep her alive only as long as they needed her to convince her brother to work for them. If her brother had been a bit more rational, he would have never agreed to this bargain. For the vain hope of saving his sister's life he sold out parts of the French Underground.

  
Two times she had almost managed to escape from the Gestapo, the third time as she realised now had been a set up. Schmidt had known she would try again to escape, despite all his warnings that he was not going to be so indulgent as the Gestapo. The way he talked to her should have tipped her off.

  
Adrienne could care less about comfortable quarters. When she had declined the offer to dine with him the first evening on the base, then she hoped he felt insulted. He was not sure where exactly the men were escorting her to but she rather sit in a cell than play this as if she was a guest.

  
After they went down a couple of stairs, the underground passages provided an unnerving effect. It was cold down here, the air was stale and the noises she heard seemed to come from behind doors that only had a tiny see through slot. She prepared herself for some time with out daylight.

  
Finally, the men stopped in front of a door at the end of one of these look alike corridors. There was a label on the door that read “Verhörraum III”. They opened it and pressed a light switch. The fact it was inside the room alerted her. Instead of merely pushing her through the door, they dragged her inside.

  
The room was different from what she had expected from a cell. It was bigger. There was only one bed without a mattress. She saw a metal table with two different chairs and there were cupboards at the walls. From the ceiling she saw two chains with cuffs hanging down. The two soldiers lead her towards them. She struggled against them in a useless attempt to avoid being chained up.

  
After they had secured her, they pressed another button and the chains were pulled up by some sort of mechanism hidden under the ceiling. She stared at the man with with their faceless black uniforms. Eventually, she felt the chains pulling her up, just before her toes left the ground beneath her the men stopped it. Then they switched off the lights and closed the door.

  
Left in total darkness, Adrienne waited for something to happen. As time passed the pain in her shoulders became worse. She held onto her chains to avoid the cuffs cutting deeper into her wrists. It did not help much and it began to dawn on her that a change of accommodation was not all she had to expect.

  
\------------------------------

  
Johann Schmidt was in no hurry to head to the interrogation room. He wanted to make sure that nothing else needed his attention so he could devote the rest of the day to her. First he made sure that Seidelmeier was informed about the need to move her to the underground cell complex. That would be the end of their inquiries. If for some reason the Gestapo needed her to speak to her brother for further encouragement at some point, he felt she would be more than cooperative by then. After he had cleared his schedule for the day, he gave orders not to be disturbed and headed downstairs.

  
In front of the door to the interrogation room, he paused. He was looking forward to this. From the very first moment, their special guest had been transferred to this base, she had rubbed him the wrong way. Partially, because he did not feel like doing favours for Seidelmeier and disliked them extending their authority partially into his business. Most of all he disliked her behaviour. It was not so much that she openly showed her dislike for her captors as the lack of respect.  
With a swift move he opened the door and switched the light back on. Hearing him approach she had closed her eyes. He saw her slowly opening them, adjusting to the sudden brightness while turning her head to see what was going on behind her back.

  
“Well, Miss LeClerc, I trust you are positively uncomfortable.”

  
Johann shut the door loudly, watching how the noise made her twitch. Then he locked the door. There was still no reply from her. Calmly, he removed his leather coat and hung it up. Johann could tell that she finally realised that he was the wrong person to defy. Only, it was too late this time.

  
“No witty comeback this time?” he teased her.

  
He paced around her, paying close attention to her reactions and her nicely shaped figure. Aridenne was already more than uncomfortable, the pain in her shoulders must be nearly unbearable by now. At least for someone who clearly had never been taught proper behaviour.

  
Seeing her tremble, excited him, even more so as she tried to keep up appearances.

  
“Obviously, any wit would be wasted on you.”

  
Adrienne knew that further provocation was the worst possible strategy. She was not sure why she had said it. It came out of her before she had thought about it. When he walked around her, she had attempted to look at him as if he did not scare her. Fact was, he did and she realised she had to avoid facing him.

  
There was something about his face, the look in his eyes that crept her out. Now, he was behind her making it impossible to figure out how he might react to her. Just as she thought he heard an amused scoff, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

  
As she was gasping with surprise, he came closer to her till his mouth was just millimetres away from her ear.

  
“A very lengthy lesson in manners, shall most certainly not be wasted on you.”

  
Seeing her lips tremble and feeling her breath quicken, Johann wondered how long it would it would take to break her resistance. He hoped not to soon, the break in phase was often the most pleasurable. Arrogance was never a good indicator of actual strength of character. Testing her resolve further he licked part of her earlobe.

  
The suggestive gesture caused Adrienne to freeze for a moment. Immediately, she understood what he was threatening her with. Or at least her body knew, her mind needed a moment to process it. What might have sounded harmless to her if anyone told her about it was a lot more terrifying than anything else that had been done to her.

  
“Do you not agree?” he asked her.

  
This time her lips stayed shut, in fact Adrienne was pressing them together. A sense of relief rushed over, as Schmidt let go of her hair and stepped away from her. She was holding back some of the things she wanted to say. There were nasty things she wanted to throw at him but despite her temperament she was scared enough to listen her common sense.

  
All her defence mechanisms began to kick in. Shielding her mind from the treats, spoken and unspoken, the young woman told herself that he could not possible go that far. That there was a long way from inappropriately licking someone's ear to do something much worse. As she heard him walking towards the inner wall, Adrienne told herself that she had merely overreacted. It worked to calm her down. When she heard a key rattling and turned to look in his direction, that immediately changed. He was looking directly at her and suddenly she recalled how the touch of his tongue had sent a spasm through every nerve ending in her body.

  
Soaking up all those tiny reaction from her, Johann made sure that he had her full attention as he opened the metal cupboard. While before she had merely quivered uncomfortably under his gaze, now her eyes opened wide.

  
He gave her moment to absorb the image of all the instruments of persuasion before he stepped into her field of vision and removed one. Without hesitating further, he stepped behind her. Tucking the short whip he had chosen in his belt, he placed both hands on her shoulders.

  
“Is there anything, you like to say, before we begin?”

  
His tone was almost friendly, if she was inclined to ask for mercy, it might give her the right incentive. Not that he had any intention of granting it. It was more out of curiosity. He felt a bit disappointed when she wisely chose to remain silent.

  
Adrienne was compelled to tell him to do what he had to. She was terrified but the Leclercs had always been exceptionally stubborn. Since, she knew that nothing she said would make things better for her, she settled for saying nothing. Even as he started digging his fingers into her painfully sore shoulders. Wincing she fought to keep herself form groaning. Before she knew what happened, she felt her cardigan along with her blouse being torn off back. All through it, she vowed that she would not beg him.

  
Satisfied that she was needing more incentive to cave in, he hooked his finger's into her collars and then tore through the sturdy fabric of her tops. His reward was surprised scream from her. As he casually let his gloved hands wander over her bared back she failed to regain her illusion of composure. When he gently unhooked her bra, a sob escaped her.

  
Stepping closer to her, Johann continued to run his hands over her exposed skin till he reached the waistband of her skirt. He heard her making the attempt to say something, before swallowing hard. When he ripped the skirt down, she saw that she was pressing her lips together and had closed her eyes. He found it oddly gratifying that she was not ready to cave in. As much as he was annoyed by her defiance and wanted to hear her beg and grovel before him, he realised that it would only be more satisfying when she finally did.

  
So far he was already having a good time and he had not even begun. Stepping back he took one last look at her unblemished figure. Adrienne was a curvy woman with soft milky white skin. She was not an athlete but pleasant to look at. While he had felt a mild attraction before, seeing her this helpless made her more attractive to him than if she had been the modern time equivalent of Helen of Troy.

  
Adrienne heard him taking a few steps back. Everything he did seemed to take forever, making her wish that it would be over already. A wish that lasted, till the first blow landed on back. Crying out in pain and shock she realised that this was much worse than anything she had expected. The pain in her shoulders was nothing compared to the sharp sting on her back. While corporal punishment was widely used in raising kids, her parents had followed a different philosophy.

  
Johann let her take in the first blow, observing the reddish streak on her skin appearing. Then he landed a se

cond soft blow on the other side of her back followed by a much harder one. This time Adrienne screamed even louder. Sounds of pain he found quite arousing.

  
“First rule of the day. From now on you will show the proper respect. Is that understood?”

  
He gave her short moment to reflect as she as he had expected was not grasping what exactly he meant. A fourth blow struck her.

  
“Do you understand – Miss Leclerc?”

  
Realising that her tormentor expected an answer, Adrienne was doing her best to enunciate a Yes as she tried hard not to moan or scream. That was the one thing she able to focus on. The last bit that might help her getting through this and he was clearly trying to take it away as well.

  
“Yes?” he hissed. “That does not sound very respectful.”

  
The whip struck her again two times in short succession. This time she screamed again as the pain was different and more intense. As she caught her breath, Adrienne wondered what exactly he wanted to her from her? While she was still dead set on not begging, she felt that giving the right answer was not exactly breaking the promise she had made to herself.

  
Thinking about what it was that he found so disrespectful about her behaviour, she remembered the first time they had met. Seidelmeier was opening the door of the car and she stepped out. She declined his hand, feeling that his manners were a mockery of her situation. Adrienne was their hostage, her capture would lead to countless members of the French underground being arrested, questioned and killed. She was not going to let them treat her as if she was merely a guest. That was probably exactly the problem. The Nazis thought of themselves as the epitome of the civilized world, she was not feeding that illusion expressed by their display of manners and fake respect.

  
“I do understand”, she interjected hoping to stop another hit, “Herr Schmidt.”

  
Hearing a cold snicker, Adrienne realised that she had figured it out correctly. She hated saying his name like this. He probably knew this, she was sure he had planned for this to happen. Her escape had been too easy and she blamed herself for falling into that trap.

  
“Good.”

  
After a short acknowledgement, he continued his lesson hitting her again several times. Gleefully absorbing the sound of her cries as the thick whip he had chosen bruised her skin.

  
“You also will make it your business not to inconvenience me any more.”

  
Sobbing uncontrollably as the assault on her exposed back continued, she was now barely able to focus any more. To an extent she knew that this was why he took his time, hitting her, then waiting before speaking to her. For the time being all that filled her mind were his words. Adrienne nodded with a sense of defeat.

Then a hard blow landed on her behind causing her to scream even louder than before. She understood all too well why it had come. Fighting her tears, she pressed out the words he wanted to hear from her.

“Yes, Herr Schmidt.”

“I see, you are beginning to learn”, he told her. “Shall we continue?”

Gasping in horror, as he practically confirmed that this was far from over yet, she felt a different kind of hurt underneath the agonizing pain which engulfed her backside. The realisation that she was already giving in. That if pushed she might go a lot further. Just as she now basically forced to agree to more beatings to avoid getting hit more.

“Yes, Herr Schmidt.”

Almost instantly, he landed two more blows methodically on her back. Followed by a second round on another part of her backside that was still unblemished. A work of precision which proper execution was almost as gratifying for him as the immediate and future results.

“Most of all, you will obey, when given an order by me. Immediately. I will not tolerate any reluctance.”

His words sent a chill through her, dreading both the possibility of failing to comply and actually going along with this. The pain was overwhelming, it was like it became worse even without any new blows. She was actually having problems formulating a reply.

“I will, Herr Schmidt.”

Her reply was followed by an uneasy moment of silence. All she could hear were the sound of leather creaking and Schmidt breathing slow and deep. She turned her head slightly but ultimately too afraid to look all the way behind her.

Then the familiar sound of the whip warned her of another impact. In short succession, her rear felt sharp pain that brought tears to her eyes.

“I am letting you off lightly for your escape attempt. If you think me overly cruel right now, I assure you, you have not come close to experience cruelty.”

It was not so much that Johann had set a goal to break her in this very night – but he had decided on a specific path. The question was not if she was going to break but when. Tonight he was laying the ground rules. Rules she would certainly not be able to follow to the letter. However, it was up to her, just how badly the infractions would turn out to be. Quickly, he followed up with another series of hits, not bothering to wait this time.

Adrienne was by now more than regretting for so carelessly falling into this trap. If she had not sprung at the first chance she saw, she might have found a way to slip away for good. Instead, she felt as if she literally might never gather up the courage for another attempt. It was only for the fact that she felt that no amount of begging was going to stop him, that she remained firm in her resolution.

Her heavy sobs and the pain had numbed her senses so much that she had not been aware of him approaching her. It was only when she felt something brushing against her right side that she realised he stood behind her. His hand went over her back and even though there was almost no pressure involved she winced.  
From her reaction Johann could tell that she was sufficiently disciplined for the time being. He tucked the whip in his belt and inspected his handiwork. Not so much to see what he had done but to absorb her raw physical torment.


	2. Inspired Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After teaching Adrienne a lesson with a whip Schmidt continues her punishment in a much crueler fashion.

Breaking prisoners and extracting information had always been more a duty he happened to be good at. It was not something he had ever been very invested in.   
This time it was different.

Maybe it was because she had offended him with her refractoriness. He had not only enjoyed chastising her it had stirred up a carnal desire which would not be quenched in one night. Before his inclination had been solely to dominate and humiliate her, now it had turned into something much darker.

His presence so close to her, despite all the pain and discomfort was affecting her so much, that she actually felt a brief moment of relief when he stepped away and towards the door. Adrienne was not so lucky to be left alone but she felt the chains slowly descending putting her feet back on the floor.

That short moment of reprieve was immediately cut short by the realisation that she had problems standing on her own. She kept holding on to the chains themselves as best as she could to balance herself. Her strength was waning and the shackles had left deep marks in her wrists. Before she had found a way to keep herself upright the chains were stopped again.

While her shoulders were not stressed as much as before, the pain had not lessened at all. Part of her just wanted to curl up and cry. Instead she was still forced to stand with her tormentor closing in on her once more.

Mostly for his own convenience, he decided not only to let her down but also to free her from her restrains. He was counting on her not even making an effort to fight him off. Besides, it was not like she had a chance. Adrienne could not have fought off an ordinary man in her condition and certainly not him.

He went back behind her. This time he pressed himself against her wrapping one arm around her waist. She was almost one feet shorter and he had to bend slightly down to press his head against the side of hers. Her subdued noises and her breathing revealed how much she was suffering. Johann felt like he could inhale this air of agony around Adrienne. 

With his free hand he reached up and released the first shackle. It was accompanied by a groan of relief as her shoulder was released from that position. His prisoner slummed a bit against him reminding him that not just her body was very vulnerable right now. Shifting her into his other arm, he freed her. In his tight hold he felt her trembling but also the distinct lack for defiance.

Adrienne wanted to get away. In her mind she looked forward to the moment when she would be by herself again and heard the sound of the door being shut and locked. Followed by the sweet noise of his black leather boots heading down the corridor away from her. Instead, there was only that dreadful knowledge of what he was going to do to her before that would happen.

Despite the intense physical pain, there was this sting in her gut as she realised that she had not the strength for a fight. She just wanted this to be over with. As he stripped off the remains of her blouse and cardigan from her arms she simply closed her eyes. Her breast had already slipped out of her lose bra while he had whipped her. She became aware of it as her nipples hardened as the cool air of the room brushed against them.

“I like you much better this way.”

The words had the desired effect. Confronted with her submissive behaviour, she squirmed and embarrassment washed over her face. Pinning her against him with both arms, he cupped her breasts with his hands. Gently probing the soft flesh he determined how sensitive they were. She reacted well to a firmer touch.  
"It seems you like it better this way, as well."

He stopped to removed his gloves revealing the red discoloured skin. Soon he would show her more. For the moment, he had just one objective: to take off the edge of that urge. He grabbed her by the throat and let his other hand trail down between her legs. It was only at that moment when his fingers slipped into her panties that she stirred.

"Anxious, are we?" he teased her.

Adrienne thought she had resigned herself to her fate. With apathy she bore the intimate touching of her breasts. Plain panic overcame her as she felt the invasion into her most private area. She started to struggle.

"No."

It was a soft whisper that answered the mocking question. She heard a short amused chuckle. Her efforts were useless. All she managed to accomplish was sending waves of pain through her when her bruised back rubbed against his chest. In fact, the whole exercise heightened his arousal.

Pressing his palm against her lower pelvis, allowing his fingers to assault her in the most intimate way possible, while also forcing her lower back against the hard bulge in his pants. A short wail of anguish escaped her lips causing her to bite on them. He bend her head more to the side so he could take in her reactions, as he explored every inch of her inner labia before focusing on her clit.

As his cruel assault began, he felt her body again wriggling. Taking a hold on her lower jaw he forced her head still and kissed her lips. Trailing his fake lips along her cheek till he was close to her ear. Whispering to her in a soft voice.

"Before this is over you will beg me - but not to stop."

Johann could tell that she did not believe him - but he knew she would. The confusion on her face changed back to the horrified expression as he felt his finger's getting wet.

"No."

Mortified at what she felt, Adrienne let out a short protest. It was all she managed as she felt her cheeks burning with shame. The utter humiliation of her own body welcoming the attentions of the man who had beaten her and was holding her captive, made her fear his threat even more. It made her feel guilty enough if she touched herself in this manner.

"I keep hearing No - but I am feeling a Yes."

As if to prove to her his claim, he pushed two of his finger inside her. A moan escaped her followed by another one as he moved them deeper inside her. Instead of repulsion she felt her own arousal that much clearer . Even then she was still resolved to stick to the one promise that kept her sane: She would not beg. Not for him to stop and most certainly not to pleasure her.

"Turn around", he ordered her.

At the same time, he loosened his grip on her jaw and moved his hand out of her underwear. Reluctantly, she did as instructed. Her gaze fixed upon his shoulder to avoid looking at him.

"Now, remove your panties."

With trembling fingers, her shoulders aching as she moved her arms, she took a hold of them and pushed them down. As they slipped down her legs, his hand grabbed her hair. He slightly pulled her head back so that she was facing him as he closed in on her. Unwelcome kisses made her close her eyes. His free hand was at her hip pushing her. Between the pain in her back, feeling him press against and the reactions of her own body she had missed that he had guided her toward the metal table in the room.

As she was forced to sit on the cold metal her bruised behind sent a wave of discomfort through her. It was nothing compared to what she felt when he took her hands and guided them towards his waistband.

"Go on", he told her.

His tongue trailed down from her ear to her neck. Adrienne's hands trembled even worse than before. It was only the knowledge that resisting would not save her but most likely result in worse punishment that made her unbuckle his belt. She did not even feel like crying any more. Detaching herself she went onto unbuttoning his pants. All the while feeling the back of her fingers rubbing against his erection.

As she came to a hold at the final button, he released his hold on her hair and trailed his hands along her arm. Then he guided her left hand into his pants. She gave him an agonized look. He returned it with a gleeful expression. Finally, he removed the rest of his clothes still in the way.

Under her hand she felt his now unrestrained erection reveal its full terrifying size. The first time she had been intimate with her fiancé he had hurt her at first. Having often avoided intercourse by using her hands to satisfy him, she could tell that what she touched now was a lot bigger. As scared as she was, Adrienne did not dare to remove her hand. As she slowly turned away, she noticed his disapproving nod. Without an order she knew that he wanted to see her, wanted her to see him.

"Feel it."

He could see the silent plea in her eyes. That was all, he began to wonder if that maybe was not her first time. While she was young and unmarried, it was not exactly to be expected that an attractive woman like her would refrain from having sex. As her hand closed around his member, he was sure it was not the first time she had touched a man in this way. Even though, her inexperience was still obvious.

As she followed his command with tearful eyes, he inserted his fingers back into her. He felt her resisting but as he began to stimulate her properly, he saw and felt her surrender. Pushing her hand out of the way, he rubbed his erection along her thigh. She swallowed, as he removed his fingers and pressed the tip of his member against her wet organ.

Once more confronted with the disconcerting fact that this distasteful assault aroused her, Adrienne also felt aghast about how wet she had become. Trying not to think about it, she focused on the advice she had gotten on her first night: that it would hurt less if she relaxed. Her body was still aching from the earlier treatment, she desperately wanted to avoid more of that.

Considering that he had not made much of an effort to prepare her, he was surprised with how much ease he pushed his erection inside her. He could tell she had expected a different sensation from the experience as well. Grasping her from behind he moved her against him till he felt her pubes against his skin.

Adrienne was not able to hold back her moans as she found herself invaded deeper than she had thought possible. While her mind despaired upon this humiliation, her body derived unknown pleasure from being stretched to her limits. What little discomfort had been there at first it was fading in comparison to the intensity of the pressure she felt. His grip on her was so tight, that she could not ease herself off for one millimetre. As if someone heard her silent plea, she felt him withdrawing. It was a relief that lasted a brief moment. 

It was not so much that Johann wanted to give her time to adjust, he was busy relishing the feeling and taking in all the sounds and reactions that came from her body. Finally, he began what he had longed to do all this time. He took her hard and fast attending to his own need. While he would have loved to drag this out for much longer, he surrendered to an intense orgasm.

Enduring the brutal onslaught, she tried unsuccessfully to support herself by holding onto the table. Eventually, she just stopped and gave herself over to his control. When he came inside her his grip on her arms tightened painfully, causing her to scream. Tears were covering her cheeks and Adrienne could not even remember when she had begun crying.

As he pulled out, he also let go of her arms. Without support Adrienne felt herself slipping and instinctively grabbed onto the nearest thing. Realising that she had placed her hand on his back, her gaze involuntarily went up dreading his possible reaction. The derisive smile it earned her was while unpleasant by no means as bad as what she feared. Ashamed she lowered her head again but was stopped. His fingers lightly touched her under her chin. More was not required.

Coming down from the current high, he was still hungry for more.


	3. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schmidt continues to punish Adrienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just let me say again, do not read this if you are triggered by rape.

Of all the things he had set out to do, the utter and absolute humiliation of Adrienne Leclerc was the only one left. What had changed from his original plan was merely the way he was going about it. When he had formed the plan to get her down here, so he could let out his frustration by beating and raping her, he had not considered how much it would affect him.

With a smile he looked down at the snivelling woman in front of him. It was not obvious whether her momentary obedience came from her having smartened up or whether he had simply beating her into submission. It hardly mattered, he was no eager to do so much more than that. He wanted to shatter her spirit, then take the pieces and mend them together to further his own dark desires.

As he hold up her chin and bend down to kiss her, it was not merely for her humiliation. He enjoyed being close to her, tasting the tears on her lips and cheeks. It would only take moments till he was ready to take her again but this time, he would show more restraint.

He took a step back but pulled her along so her lower body was still pressed against him. Strangely enough, even though he had removed his hand from her chin she was still looking at him. He supposed that if he had possessed an ounce of compassion, he would have been deterred from his intentions by that look in her eyes. But all she accomplished was just stirring his arousal.

"Turn around and put your arms on the far end of the table."

The instruction was spoken calm but with a sadistic smile. Adrienne turned feeling dazed as her fears were confirmed that this was not over yet. As she bent over and rested her arms on the table, she felt his erection rubbing against her bruised behind. The leaned against her, putting her arms in the restraints on the table, trapping her once more with cold steel. At this point, the pain of her beaten body was almost nothing compared to the torment of her mind. Everything that was her, told her to stand up for herself to take punishment rather than comply with his twisted orders. It was not just the fear of being beaten again that made ensured her obedience. Adrienne had long since realised that she got more to worry about then every last inch of her body being covered in bruises.

"Now, spread your legs."

Slowly, his prisoner obeyed accompanied by a series of sobs. For a brief moment Schmidt wondered if maybe he should also claim her ass. Then he decided that there were more nights to be had. He continued to rub himself against her moist, vulnerable area, till he sensed it had the desired effect on her. It was not easy to tell between her sobs.

But those tiny noises in between and those little quivers proved that her body was welcoming his intentions. With that he lifted her up grabbing her thighs and buried his rigid member deep inside her. Taking no head to her scream and the continuing wails he slowly began moving inside her. In case that was not enough to force an orgasm out of her, he moved one hand so he could stimulate her further.

Adrienne felt this second invasion even more strongly as he once more filled her completely. Unable to focus on anything beyond what he did to her, it was only a while after his fingers had begun stroking her that she realised that she was close to climaxing. It put an end to her sobs as she fruitlessly fought against it.

As she came, a cry of despair erupted from her, which was by far the most gratifying sound Johann had heard all day long. With the woman at her peek, he continued to invade her faster, enjoying the sensation of her contracting against him. It was almost too easy to make her second orgasm happen.

Leaning closer over her, he bend down and whispered into her ear.

"I wonder what your brother would think if he could see you right now."

He smiled as she turned her head away from him. "What do you think?"

The words lingered on Adrienne's mind. She felt that she might die of shame if her brother was to see her at this moment. Humiliated by her bodies involuntary reactions she could only think about how disgusted he must be with her. At least then he might do what she had told him to do all along: to forget about her and not give up the people in the underground for her sake.

Caught up in her ruminations she had not consciously noticed that Schmidt was now standing again. It had not even occurred to her that he wanted her to reply, figuring this having been a rhetorical question. At least until she felt a slap in the face. Her head slithered to the other side and she felt the taste of blood in her mouth.

"If I ask a question, I expect an answer!"

To punish her further, he pulled her further against him. The irons cut into her wrists and her sore vagina added two the flush of pain from her cheek.

"Ah," Adrienne sobbed realising that she did not want to let him now what she really thought. Her mind raced wondering what type of answer he might expect from her anyway. As rephrased that reflection to what reaction a brother might have to seeing his sister beaten, tied up and raped, she knew the answer.

"He would think about ways to kill you."

Surprised at her own furious outbreak she lowered her head back onto the cold steel table. Hearing him laugh at her reply was worse than another slap or thrust which she had readily expected. Not that the latter did not follow soon enough.

It was almost a relieve to him to hear her hate-filled words. Breaking her spirit would take time and be most amusing. Especially, since she had still no idea with whom she was dealing. He thought about using words to demolish her momentum but decided to finish this by having another go at her.

Whether she had reached another climax he could not tell, as he was too busy enjoying his second one. After a moment, he pulled out abruptly and stepped away from her. While her sobs and moans became fewer, Johann picked up one of her discarded items of clothing and cleaned himself. After he dressed himself properly he circled around the table.

Earlier today, his mood had been dreadful and now it was the exact opposite. Maybe he should have done this first thing after Seidelmeier had delivered her to his doorstep but actually having something to punish her for made this all the sweeter. Just moments ago she had given him another reason to hit her again.  
Not that he would whip her again this night, he would collect and save it for another lesson. Tonight, he was just going to enjoy her a bit more and then make good on his promise. He sat down on the chair in front of her, coming uncomfortably close to her again.

Despite all that which Adrienne went through feeling his breath against her face was still affecting her profoundly. Her whole body was aching from her various injuries and all the bruises just seemed to blur into each other. 

"I hope that after your brother delivers the underground to us, we also get a hold of him."

Closing her eyes, she tried to shift away. She did not want to hear what he had to say and she did not want to see his cold stare. Unfortunately, this was what he wanted. Grabbing her hair he pulled her head up from the table as he continued.

"Then he could watch as I ravage you and hear you moan like the whore you obviously are."

"I'm not", Adrienne said softly.

"Let's see about that, shall we?" 

Letting go of her hair, he stood up and walked over to another of the metal cupboard, making it a point to open it noisily. It was full of nasty implements, even more frightening than the collection of beating instruments in the other one. He briefly scanned the contents for something he could use at a later point while searching for the items he was looking for.

After he found them, he closed the doors and put the two items on each side of her head. "Do you know what I am going to do with these?"

Adrienne looked at the hammer that he placed in front of her eyes. The flat metal head was resting on the table, the thick, long handle standing up in the air. She could not bring herself to investigate the other item on the other side of her head. The metal clang she had heard hinted at nothing good.

"Hurt me?"

Her reply amused him. The woman eloquently evaded a more precise answer, while still giving him what he demanded to her. All of it in a very timely manner. While she had not always acted smart since her arrival, she obviously clever if forced to. He gave her that much.

"Was that a question or an invitation?"

"A question."

Adrienne felt the blood rush into her cheeks. This time she did not even needed to think about her reply. Not that the object in front of her became any less scary. Morbid curiosity made her turn her head to see what other horrors he had in store for her. Without realising it, her body begun to tremble.  
Her reaction to seeing the second item pleased him and he was curious to hear her what she would decide.

"You are going to ask me, and very nicely at that, to fuck you with one of these two items."

"No, please don't", Adrienne pleaded before realising it.

"I think you rather like the whip, and obviously you prefer me to use both of these on you."

He picked up the adjustable wrench and mockingly used it to caress along side her unblemished cheek. Then his other hand reached for the hammer and she felt an immediate sense of panic rush over her. Even though she knew that he would do with her whatever he felt like, she still had to believe that she could at least influence part of it.

"Please," she began again. Her voice trembled but he paused in his movement and she managed to continue. "Please, use the ... hammer."

Putting the wrench under her chin, he told her: "I might - if you asked me nicely enough."

She sniffed before continuing. "Please, Herr Schmidt, I ask you to please fuck me with that hammer."

"That's more like it."

Taking the hammer from the table he walked to the few steps to the other end. Only a moment passed until she felt the slick wooden handle rub against her still wet intimate parts. As the thick wood was pushed inside her, she felt a different kind of pain. Even though his penis had felt hard and rough in her inside it did not compared to the solid and almost equally thick handle that was forced into her. What started out as a silent cry of pain turned into long agonized sobs at it was pushed in and out of her. While the end had no sharp edges it hurt badly when he pushed it far enough.

"Please, I beg you", Adrienne cried.

She could not take this anymore, it was not just the pain, it was the fact that she feared this was going to go on and on. Her arms and legs began aching being in this demeaning position for too long. If her begging might end this torture she was ready to try. But he did not pay attention to her plea. Instead he upped the pace, giving her now less deeper but faster thrusts. Causing the end of the handle to bruise her at a lower point.

He could only imagine how intense the pain must be for her. When she started to beg, he knew he was a lot closer to making his promise become true. He continued to fuck her with the instrument, the heavy metal head in his fist was nothing to him. However, as she continued her soft whispers of pain-loaded please, he became hard again.

"Very well, you pleading has been heard."

He threw the hammer onto the floor and unbuttoned his pants once more. He quickly was behind her, before she was even aware he rammed his entire length into her.

"I could do this all night long", he told her in a casual tone.

She silently bore his renewed invasion, it seemed that there was nothing she could do from this becoming worse and worse. Each time it had seemed that her ordeal might had reached its end, it was only a pause before an even more vicious assault began. This time she felt her hips being thrashed into the table as he forced him in and out of her.

There was absolutely nothing as she could do to ease her pain as she was incapable of moving into a more comforting position. She felt words forming in her mouth but she lacked the breath to put them forward. The feeling of weakness was more and more overshadowed by her head feeling light.

With the realisation that he had fucked Adrienne unconscious he came again. It was unexpected but not an all together unwelcome event. He wiped his penis off her fluids and the seed he previously shot into her. She looked awfully, her forehead and cheeks were white and her lips were a pale shade of red. In a sharp contrast her eyes were red and puffy from her tears. He let her rest a moment, buttoning his pants but leaving his belt open. This time he was sure he was going to have her again and soon.

He walked over the first cupboard and picked a long flexible stick. He considered waking her with a sharp whack against her exposed thighs or her but. Then he got a better idea and walked to a smaller cabinet which he also unlocked. Smelling salts were far too lenient but he did feel rather generous at the moment. Besides a softer awakening was going to play into his hands.

He sat down in front of her and opened the bottle under her nose. She sniffled and then her head jerked up. Silently sobbing she let it sink back onto the table. He brushed her hair from her face and tugged it behind her ear. While she tried hard not move, he could see the subtle gestures on her face. At first she was fighting to flinch upon this unwanted contact, out of fear to upset him. Her heart beating fast with the anguished breath held back was also telling. Then the much gentler treatment was accepted with a soft sigh. Her heart-rate and breathing pattern became normal.

"If I were to grant you one -reasonable wish - before we continue. What would you choose?"

Adrienne looked at him. There was this doubtful expression on her face that seemed to ask him if this was for real. "I let you think for a moment, but don't wait too long."

He put the small bottle on the ground and watched her. He doubted that she had the good sense to request something he might consider granting but he wanted to test her.

Despite being convinced that this was merely a sadistic game, her mind feverishly wondered what request might be granted and actually provide her with some relief. In the end all she came up with was seeking an immediate reprieve to her current predicament.

"Would you allow me to walk a bit?"

"Do you think you are still able to?" he teased her.

She frowned, thinking that he could be right about that. Still, as she did not hear an outright no, she gave into the hope that he might let her. "If you support me."

Johann was intrigued by her reply. It seemed surprisingly logical and her comeback to his question was well put. One the one hand, he should reject her wish purely for her attempt to manipulate him. On the other hand, he wanted to see how things developed from this angle. As it was quite apparent how things would end if he left her tied to the table.

"I'm looking forward to it."

He unshackled her arms from the table and slowly Adrienne rose while still leaning on the table for support. It was actually painful for her to move her arms or even to try to stand up but at the same time she also felt a relief as the type of pain changed. By the time she was almost upright despite slowly walking over, he had reached her. Lightly his arm wrapped itself around her waist.

She was indeed not to secure on her feet. In a strange twisted way she felt grateful that she had this opportunity to stretch her legs. If she had been left to scramble around on her own, that would have not mattered to her. The point where she felt it was important to preserve an air of dignity had long since passed.  
Letting finally go of the table she she realised her legs were at least slowly beginning to work. Out of instinct she held herself so her back was not coming into further contact with him. Which worked well for a few seconds of testing her legs before his other hand wrapped itself around her upper body. Taking a hold of her right breast he pressed her firmly against him.

As he expected, in her current state with a little encouragement, she begun leaning against him. Slowly, almost as if doing a waltz, he began turning her around. She needed the time to figure out where to put her feet. Once she was facing him, he began leading her backwards  
.  
Adrienne had the feeling there was some purpose to this but she was too exhausted to figure it out until she felt the cold wall against her back. Her short walk was over, she did not need to look at him to know what was going to happen next. His hands took a firm hold of her breasts. He squeezed them repeatedly as he lowered his mouth towards her neck. She groaned as she felt him biting her. It was not forceful enough to injure her but it still hurt. It was almost as if he was scouting for areas of her body that were not yet bruised.

In this case, it was the slight tilt of her head and the absence of her hair which had so far been wildly falling about her neck shoulders which prompted the assault on her exposed neck. After leaving a few painful impressions of his teeth on it, he decided it was time to get to the point.

His hands stopped playing with her breasts and one closed around her throat while the other slipped between her legs. He started out just fingering her and then begun stimulating her again. All the while he forced her to look at him. At first just by holding her chin up as he pressed her against the wall. As she tried to look away, he gestured his disapproval and it was enough to keep her gaze focused on him.

It dawned on her that he might actually mean it literally as he had threatened her not too long ago that he could this all night. As her embarrassment grew and her cheeks blushed, she could have sworn the smug smile on his face intensified. Even without this, she would have assumed that he could tell how her body welcomed these attentions. Vaguely she was aware of how her breath had quickened.

"See how easy you are", he finally told her. 

Adrienne shook her head. It was not so much because she wanted to disagree but because she wanted to shake off the truth behind these words. She felt his grip on her neck tighten.

"Don't deny it, you know I don't like that."

His voice was filled with a mocking tone. Remaining still she listened with dread as he continued in cruel and demanding voice.

"I want you to admit, that you long to feel my cock inside you."

Despite being prepared for this, the very idea of having to ask for it was spoken aloud horrifying enough to let a loud No escape from her lips.

"No?" he teased her again.

Johann had hoped she would protest. He forced four fingers into her while using his thumb to rub over her sensitive area. Her squirming was just part of his game plan.

"You would prefer being fucked by something else." His slowly gazed over to the hammer on the floor. Her eyes were following him and he felt a little jolt going threw her. "Or maybe you like trying something new."

It was superfluous to empathise what he meant by that. He could tell she was just seconds away from telling him what he wanted to tear. Her voice was shaky but the words came.

"No, - you were right I want you to fuck me."

Adrienne hated herself for saying these words but remembering how painful it had been as he shoved the hammer inside her, she could only think about preventing this form happening again.

"Somehow you do not", he paused, "seem very convincing."

"I do ..." she began then she caught on to what he meant.

Her hands seemed heavy as led she moved them to unbutton his trousers. He refrained from words, he just gave her victorious smile as she wordlessly pulled down the obstructing clothing. With one hand she began stroking him but the look on her face alone would have been enough.

Freeing his hands he grabbed the spot where her butt and things met and lifted her up. Her weight was almost nothing to him and he easily guided her on top of him. Her hands took a hold of his shoulders as if that could stop him from penetrating her. She moaned feeling his cock press inside her. Even though his touch had aroused her again, it was not the same almost smooth feeling as before. The marks left by the hammer pained her and her inside became tighter.

A circumstance that did not went unnoticed. Taking it slowly to avoid being set off to soon, he thrust into her and went a bit deeper each time. The increased intensity was not just having its affect on him. Grinding against her, it was making her ready to come. Alternating between fucking and rubbing against her she came again.

This new much more intense climax was born out of pain. She screamed before her head weakly sunk down against his chest. Her arms had long since wrapped themselves around her shoulders. It seemed impossible that she should be able to take more of this. As she had no more tears left to cry, she was weeping silently. 

Adrienne knew what he wanted to hear from her and although she had never thought it possible she could think even lower, she found herself lying as earnestly as she could. "Please, don't stop."


End file.
